


He is Mine

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Reader-Insert, Territorial Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 09:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11399865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	He is Mine

Why was it that the second you got comfortable in any aspect of your life, something stepped in to try and fuck it up?

You trusted Spencer. It wasn’t him. At all. It was her. Lila Archer. Where did she come from? Why was she here? And did she actually have the balls to continuously make moves on Spencer even though she was well aware he was taken? As she placed her hand on his arm for the 50th time in about five minutes, you came to the conclusion that yes, in fact this woman did have a set of balls on her. 

After excusing yourselves with a smile, you pulled Spencer away and headed back to your car. Grocery bags in hand. “What the hell is she doing back in DC? Career tank? Sorry, I’m being a snarky bitch.”

“I have no idea why she’s back,” Spencer laughed. He placed the groceries back in the car and kissed you on the forehead. “But you know you have absolutely nothing to worry about, right?”

You laughed, getting into the driver’s seat and bucking up. “Oh, I know. I trust you,” you replied. “But I don’t trust her to keep her paws off my man.”

“Your man?” he asked with a smile as wide as the galaxy itself. Hearing you talk about him like that always made him happy.

As you pulled up to the red light, you grabbed Spencer’s hand. “Yes,” you laughed. “My man. She best back off.”

—-

Apparently, Lila was back for good, or at least for an extended period of time, because you ran into each other over and over again during the course of the next few weeks. She frequented the same grocery store, coffee place, and even the park. Every time, she stopped to talk to you, and by you, she meant Spencer. She’d touch his arm repeatedly, even though Spencer recoiled at her touch. It wasn’t as if you weren’t aware of what happened between them when he had first joined the Bureau. They made out in her pool, which made sense considering Spencer was and still is an adorable dork and despite being a home wrecking fool, Lila Archer was a very pretty girl, but the past was the past, and you were near combustion as you watched her actively hit on your boyfriend of a year and a half. There was a proposal on the horizon for fucks sake; you were seething. 

‘We have to go,” Spencer said, grabbing your hand and pulling you into him. “I’ll see you around.” And with that he spun around without another word and the two of you began to walk away. “I know very little about women, why is she doing this?” He asked you. 

“I don’t know why she’s doing this specifically with you, but she wants what she can’t have. Men and women are guilty of it and I don’t know why, especially when I’m right here.” You were astounded at her gaul. She was really something. 

—-

“Who knew Pretty Boy here would have two ladies after him at the same time?” Morgan said, slapping Spencer on the back as he sat down next to him. 

You sat up in your seat and smacked Morgan on the shoulder. “Excuse me, I am not after him. He is mine and that bitch needs to back off.” The two of you had been telling the team about your repeated run-ins with the beautiful Miss Archer over the past few weeks. “She keeps touching his arm and like, blatantly hitting on him while I’m STANDING RIGHT THERE! I DON’T UNDERSTAND!” 

No one could stifle their laughter. The two of you were as strong as a rock. Lila wasn’t going to get between you, but they found your exasperation amusing. “I’m gonna kill you all for laughing at me,” you said once you’d taken a deep breath. 

Spencer couldn’t help but laugh. “I’m just waiting for the moment you actually flip out on her,” she said, leaning over and kissing your temple. The team just aww-ed at your overwhelming cuteness, saying how Lila was way out of her league and way, way out of line. “That’s going to make me happy.”

“Really?” you asked. “Because I’ve been holding myself back for your sake. I know you two had a thing, but-”

“We made out in her pool for a sum total of about 2 minutes,” he started, quickly getting interrupted by Morgan. 

“Abou 2 minutes? Pretty Boy doesn’t have an exact time.”

Spencer stared at him blankly. “My attention was focused elsewhere at the time.” He turned back to you. “Anyway, I would hardly call what we had a thing. By all means, next time we meet up with her, go off.” 

“You really get enjoyment out of that?” you asked.

“Having you claim me as your own when I was a hopeless teenager, and adult frankly, who never thought anyone would want him, yes, having you go all batshit over me makes me happy.”

Well, now that you had his blessing…

—-

It was like the universe was conspiring against you. “Oh fuck me,” you said, returning from the bathroom. You’d been on your way to a local police station for a case, and you’d been in desperate need of a bathroom, so you stopped by the grocery store you frequented and you ran inside. When you returned…

THERE SHE WAS! WHY!?

The rest of the team had gotten out of the car, trying to divert her attention until you came back. Spencer was still in the car and when he met your gaze, his eyes lit up. “Lila,” you said, giving her a strained smile as you moved back up to the car. “What are you doing here?”

“I just had to grab a couple of things and when I saw Spencer here, I figured I’d come say hi. Still trying to convince him to catch up some time,” she said. Did she not know? You couldn’t comprehend anything else. “He won’t even get out of the car to say hello.”

“Maybe he doesn’t want to.”

“Say hello?” she asked.

“Yes,” you started, feeling a rant build inside you. “Maybe he knows that the second he gets out of the car, you’re going to hit on him. He’s taken you know.”

She cut her eyes at you. Oh, she knew. She knew and she just didn’t care. Lila was just about to open her mouth, regardless of whether or not the rest of the team was around or not, but you didn’t allow it. “Okay, let’s get things straight here Miss Archer. My name is Y/N. I’m going to spell things out for you. Spencer Reid is my boyfriend of nearly a year and a half. He’s not interested in you anymore. You had his attention for about 2 minutes when he was in his early-20s. He’s moved on since then.”

“Oh come, Spencer,” she said. “You know we could’ve had something special. You’re really going to turn this down for her?” She motioned to herself while the rest of the team looked on in varying states of amusement and awe.

“This is actually happening,” Emily said behind you. 

Without missing a beat, Spencer spoke. “Yes.” Finally, he stepped out of the car. “I wouldn’t have had a problem catching up if that was all you wanted, but you chose to ignore that I love someone else.”

Her gaze darted between the two of you. “So next time, when you see him, and think about putting your arm on his or putting a piece of his hair back behind his ear-” You’d forgotten about that, so your voice rose as you said it. “-Please remember that this is mine.” Your teammates were just smiling now, as was Spencer who was smiling from ear to ear. Pointing all over Spencer’s body, you continued. “This is mine and this is mine and this is mine and this is mine. He is all mine. He doesn’t want you and I swear to all that is holy the next time you try and hit on the man I love I am going to punch you in the throat and then go home and sleep like a baby. Have I made myself clear?”

“Crystal,” she said snarkily. “Whenever you’re done with this overbearing hag, give me a call.”

She began to walk away, her hips swaying as she went, but Spencer apparently wasn’t going to let her have the last word. “You know scientists say the universe is made up of electrons, protons and neutrons. However, I don’t recall anything about morons.”

You could not possibly have loved him more in this moment. Morgan was slapping his shoulder, complimenting him on his nerdy comeback. Lila stopped in her tracks. “Now we have a job to do. Goodbye, Lila.”

You sensed the hesitation. She wanted to turn around and say something again. Hopping into Spencer’s arms and placing a kiss on his lips, you said it one more time for good measure, just in case she still had any ideas. “See? He’s mine!”


End file.
